Of Bears and Weirdos
by AwesomelyChubby
Summary: Abigail "Abby" Belmont was a simple person who wanted simple things. She wanted to spend time with her mother, she wanted to finish reading her new book, and she wanted her half-devil best/childhood friend to not go and challenge every demon that crossed his path all the damn time. Unfortunately, life didn't agree with her, especially since she wasn't entirely human herself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its characters it all belongs to Capcom. I only own Abby and my OCs. I'll take any constructive criticism if you have any. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

At long last, he was finally alone.

Sparda, the "Legendary Dark Knight," sighed as he sank into plush, red velvet. The old antique chair creaked under his weight, but held fast nevertheless. His tall, imposing, frame drooped with signs of exhaustion and his pure white hair, usually slicked back to perfection, was a mess with strands falling onto his face.

It had been a particularly taxing day in the Williams household. His twin sons, three-year-old Vergil and Dante respectively, had been incredibly rambunctious throughout day and refused to settle down for their afternoon nap. They felt it was their mission to bring down the "commanding demon overlord," (AKA, him) and used all of their strength to either try to subdue him or escape.

Needless to say, they did not succeed in their valiant efforts.

It took Sparda the better part of two hours to get them to bed and to quiet down all of their complaints. Dante in particular, was very vocal about his opinion on "nap time."

Sparda didn't know whether he should feel pride or exasperation at their clear physical growth of strength. While they were still leagues behind him, they would, in no doubt, catch up to him in time.

With that being said he slumped into his seat and basked in the silence of the library on this cool afternoon. His beloved wife, Eva, had gone out earlier to do some errands and left him alone with the children. Sparda loved his family, his sons, truly he did, but their endless energy made quiet moments in their home rare and in between. But now, the household was still and silent, now he could finish reading _Dante's Inferno_ in peace.

Ah yes, no sounds of children screaming, no demands for sword practice, and no explosions caused by Eva's experiments with potions. But most of all, no-

 _Bang!_

"Sparda! Buddy!"

Obnoxiously loud and overly hyper _angels_ to annoy him.

With his eyebrow twitching in annoyance, Sparda lowered his book, casting it a mournful glance, before he turned to face the _idiot_ in front of him.

Dark violet eyes, usually full of mischief, stared at him in excitement. A bright, goofy grin was spread across the angel's pale face, with long strands of straight, raven hair reaching past tall, broad shoulders. He wore a button up cotton-blue shirt over tan slacks and brown dress shoes. The man's energetic exterior seemed to be vibrating with even more exuberance than usual.

He looked seconds away from exploding with excitement.

With a sigh, Sparda looked to the buffoon that had, somehow, become his closest friend in the thousands of years they've known each other, and said in a droll voice, "Zadkiel, is there any particular reason as to why you've felt the need to blow the hinges off my door?"

The angel in question pouted like the petulant man-child that he was, "Is that all you have to say to your best friend, one whom you have not seen in over a year? How cruel~ and here I was going to introduce you to the cutest being in the entire universe."

Sparda quirked an eyebrow at this, "Cutest being in the entire universe?"

Zadkiel nodded sagely, "That's right. The most chubby and adorable being that you have ever seen, held only by the most beautiful and wonderful woman in the world. In fact-"

"Dear, get on with it will you. None of us are getting any younger here." A soft, light voice cut through Zadkiel's rant before he could go on any further, (thank God).

Both men turned to look at the newest occupant, or rather, occupants, that entered the room. In the doorway stood a beautiful young woman of average height with long, curly, dark red hair and warm brown eyes. She had a round shaped face, fair skin and a small slender nose, with an equally small mouth. The woman wore a pale yellow sundress with a silver cross daintily hanging from her neck and white pumps. What really grabbed Sparda's attention though, was the bundle of white blankets in her arms that made soft cooing noises.

A brilliant and dopey smile spread across the angel's face, his eyes shone with love and adoration, "Sophie! You're here!" He looked down at the bundle in her arms, "I see Abby's finally up from her nap, huh."

Sophia "Sophie" Belmont, gave a warm smile at her husband, "She just woke up." She turned to look at the demon, "Hello Sparda. It's wonderful to see you again."

He smiled back in return, "You as well Sophie. Although, I must say, I'm surprised by this sudden turn of events." He gestured pointedly towards the babe in her arms.

Sophie gave a small chuckle in response, "Yes well, it has been a rather eventful year. I guess you could say that Zadkiel and I had gotten… busy in Walachia." Sophie began to walk towards him holding out the bundle so that he could get a better look.

Peering down at the blankets, Sparda was not shocked by what he saw. A pale cherub face stared up at him, with big, bright violent eyes gazing at him in curiosity and wonder. Tufts of raven black hair splayed across the babe's head. What surprised him though, was the faint aura the infant gave off. He could feel the coils of magic and holy energy swirling within and around the baby, its energy very similar to that of her father's.

A hand clapped his shoulder, breaking him out of his observations, "Sparda meet Abigail, my daughter." Zadkiel gave him a smug grin, "You're not the only one whose a father now, you know."

Sparda gave him a amused look in return, "I don't see why you're so smug about it. You do realize I had _two_ children before you, correct?" Zadkiel bristled at this, "Now see here you smug arse, I-"

"Father?"

All three occupants of the library turned to see two identical heads of white hair poke out from the doorway. Each clad in their respective colors of blue and red, even at this age the twins already did everything in their power to distinguish themselves.

Seeing that his boys were up and clearly not taking their afternoon nap as should be, Sparda gave a frown of disapproval, "Boys, what did I tell you? You both know you should be sleeping now."

The child clad in red, Dante, gave a yawn and rubbed his eyes, "We're not tired. 'Sides we 'eard voices." Blinking to get the sleep out of his eyes, Dante saw that they weren't alone, and gave a huge grin, "Uncle Zad! Aunt Sophie! You're here! We haven't seen you in forever!" With that being said, the young half-devil barreled into the angel, squeezing the life out of his leg. Vergil too, gave away his excitement, though, in a more subdued version than Dante's, "Uncle Zad, Aunt Sophie, welcome back." Even at the tender age of three, both boys were incredibly well-spoken. No doubt due to their… special heritage.

It didn't take long for the twins to notice something amiss with the picture. The thing being was the bundle of blankets in Sophie's arms that steadily kept getting louder as time went on.

Dante, of course, was the first to ask loudly, "What's that thing?"

He got a smack to the back of his head in response. "Ow!"

He turned to look up at his father, "What was that for? I was just asking a question." Sparda gave him a disapproving look, Zadkiel looked amused, and Vergil just sighed at his brother's idiocy, "Dante… you have no tact whatsoever."

Dante just glared at his brother, "Oi!"

Soft chuckles broke the twins out of their argument. Looking up, both saw that their 'Aunt' Sophie was gazing at them in warm amusement, "Now, now, boys, there's no need to be fighting. And Dante to answer your question this is Abigail, my daughter." She began to walk towards the couch, "Come over here so that you both can get a better view at Abby."

With little to no hesitation the twins scrambled upwards of the antique couch and stared at the little sack of flesh in surprise.

"That's a baby?" Asked Vergil.

Dante remained silent, simply gazing at the baby with an intense look.

Sophie smiled, and said, "That's right. Abigail is only a few months old so she'e still pretty tiny, but she will grow soon enough for you boys to play with her. You just have to remember to be gentle with her for the time being, okay?" Vergil nodded in acceptance.

Seeing that his youngest son was strangely quiet, Sparda called out, "Dante, what's wrong?"

The boy merely frowned, "She smells weird."

Zadkiel blinked at the blunt answer, "She smells weird? Is she dirty Sophie?"

Sophie shook her head, "No, I just changed her a little while ago, and last I checked she was dry."

Sparda, on the other hand, had a strange glint in his eyes, "Dante, what do you mean she smells? Is it bad?" The half-devil shook his head and huffed, "No… she just smells weird. Don't you smell it to Verg?"

"No, she smells like a baby." Was the bland response.

Dante rolled his eyes.

Before anymore arguments could be dished out between the two, Zadkiel clapped his hands together, "Well, now that I have your attention we can get back to business." He quickly turned to his demonic friend, and dramatically pointed a finger at him, "Sparda, we must celebrate this joyous occasion of my return and Abby's appearance! Tonight, we must feast!" He threw his head back and let out a loud cackle through the air.

Sparda, on the other hand, looked one-hundred percent done with his idiotic (because he will always think of him as a buffoon) friend's antics.

Sophie smiled serenely, already used to her husbands personality.

And Vergil, once again, looked at his 'uncle' like he needed help, his expression not unlike his fathers.

Unbeknownst to the others, two other occupants in the room were locked into a staring contest of the ages. Bright violet orbs gazed into curious ice-blue, both refusing to turn away from the other.

The tension though, was broken by the gummy smile the infant gave at the white-haired child. The half-devil blinked, and gave her a small smile in return.

Neither realized that those smiles were precedent for the friendship that would bare fruit, and the trials and tribulations that they both soon would face. Nor would they realize the feelings that would evolve among them in time.

 _(Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon - Christopher Poindexter)_

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **Before any of you ask, yes, Abby is a half-angel (original, _I know_ ). But I wanted to do a Dante x OC with this concept for a really long time. I've always had this idea in my head, but never really acted on it. **

**Until now.**

 **I wanted to make a character that was a foil to Dante, but similar to him as well. Now I know that there are others in the DMC universe that are like that but I wanted to do something a bit different about it.**

 **Also, I will go into more detail about my OCs in the next few chapters (as well as Dante's and Abby's growing relationship). In the meantime… read some fun facts!**

 **Zadkiel (also called _Sachiel_ ) - means _Righteousness of God_ and is the archangel of freedom, benevolence, and mercy. It is said that he was the angel to stop Abraham from sacrificing his son. His energy corresponds to the purple light ray, and his aura is a deep purplish blue. This was the bases of his and Abby's eye color.**

 **Sophie "Sophie" Belmont - Yes, she is part of the Belmont clan from the _Castlevania_ series. I may end up doing a crossover in the future, but that won't be until _way_ into the future. Her name means wisdom.**

 **Abigail "Abby" Belmont - Her name Abigail means "father's joy" and her last name 'Belmont' means ''beautiful mountain'' She is the apple of her father's eyes and he tends to dote on her often.**

 **That's it for today let me know what you guys think! Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its characters it all belongs to Capcom. I only own Abby and my OCs. I'll take any constructive criticism if you have any. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _Long ago, the world was born from darkness._

 _Unending darkness, a crucible of chaos. But even to that primordial existence there came a ray of light. Of which the universe was split into two._

 _The darkness became a realm of demons and all who worshipped it. And the light became the domain of the holy beings known as angels. But they were not alone in it, for in the light came about the mortals known as 'humans'._

 _These two worlds existed together for what seemed like an eternity._

 _But one day… the lords of the dark and light said, "These realms were once united, so why not rule as one?" But neither wished to relinquish control to the other, and henceforth, a bitter rivalry between the two formed. From that era forward, the dark fought to control the light, and the light fought to defy the dark._

 _In this never ending battle, both sides were evenly matched. For neither demons nor angels gained the upper hand on the other._

 _Unfortunately, the fighting left the mortals vulnerable to the aftermath of their battles. For the nature of man is weak, fragile, and there was no way they could hope to oppose the demonic powers and the holy rays from either worlds._

 _Humanity was overwhelmed by the impenetrable darkness and the merciless light. They prepared themselves to meet their end._

 _And then,_ ** _they_** _appeared…_

 _Their names were Sparda and Zadkiel._

 _Sparda was a being from the demon world, yet the possessor of a proud spirit._

 _Zadkiel was a being from the celestial realm, and he possessed a will of justice._

 _Both beings, having no loyalty to either of their respective kinds, took up weapons and and fought on the behalf of the mortals and all else who suffered injustice. Wielding their mighty swords for the sake of the weak, both destroyed their respective rulers. And, without their kings, the demons and the angels lost their power._

 _Despite their victory, they feared the return of their species and sealed up their worlds—and their powers—to keep humanity safe._

 _The grateful survivors looked up to both the demon and the angel as heroes who saved them from the brink of destruction. They came to call the demon "The Legendary Dark Knight—Sparda." And the angel was to be called "The Holy Knight of Justice—Zadkiel." Both quietly ruled over the human world and continued to preserve harmony until their eventual disappearance._

 _In time, they were lost to history. For the human spirit is weak, their memories as fleeting as morning mist. The heroes who purchased their freedom with their blood became nought but legends. And overtime, the legend became nothing but a fairy tale…_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah granny we already heard the tale before." Seven-year-old Dante pipes up from his place among the large canopy bed, "I want to get to the gory details already. Like the epic sword battles and the ugly monsters."

"Dante!" Screeched a high-pitched voice in reprimand from beside the half-devil.

Rolling his eyes, he turned his attention to its speaker.

Big round eyes, the color of amethyst, glared into his own in irritation. An equally round face with rosy cheeks were puffed out in annoyance at the rudeness he just displayed. His best friend, Abby, always felt the need to lecture him on his attitude (as if his mother didn't do that enough already).

Seeing an opportunity to rile her up, he smirked and asked, "What, Abby?"

The four-year-old in question crossed her arms over her chest and gave her friend the sternest glare that she could muster (which wasn't much considering she was only four), "You know what. Stop interrupting the story! Grandma came over all this way from Walachia to visit, so be nice!"

Before Dante could open his mouth to talk back, he was cut off by an aged chuckle coming from in front of him, "That's quite alright Abby dear. I suppose hearing the story so many times could be tiring." The two heads, one of black and one of white, turned to the speaker in front of them, startled out of their incoming argument.

Aged and wise green eyes looked at the two with fondness and amusement. Smiling at them with years worth of patience as they quieted down enough for the old woman to continue.

"Have you both calmed down now?"

Glaring at each other one last time, they both nodded at her.

"Good."

Clearing her throat the old woman, Julia, addressed the children in front of her, "Now I think it's getting quite late for this story to continue. If you'd like, I could continue the story tomorrow after your lessons." The two children groaned in unison at the reminder of their schooling they were doomed to meet tomorrow but were soon cut off by a young voice snapping at them, "Shut up you two! It's your own faults that you didn't do the assignments our mothers gave us."

Dante swished his head back to give the stink-eye to his twin brother, "It ain't my fault that I don't want to learn about a bunch of old crones, Verge. I swear, I have no idea how the heck you actually _like_ that stuff."

Abby, although silently agreeing with Dante, conceded to Vergil's point. "Vergil isn't wrong ya know. I mean, we _did_ skip out on our lessons."

"It ain't my fault that you chose to follow me."

Rosy cheeks pouted once more, " _Shut_ _up,_ Dante."

A loud resounding clap brought them out of their argument once more. Already Julia could see the children hands itching for their pillows, and _no one_ wanted another pillow fight in their mists (the kids were surprisingly _brutal_ in those). "Alright, bedtime you three. Come on off you go, and no Dante, I do not care if you are not tired it is bedtime. Now off. To. **_Sleep_**."

She corralled the kids out of her temporary guest room and into each of their own. Vergil and Dante in rooms side by side one another, and Abigail into a guest room of her own—for when she visited the Williams' estate—down the hall.

Tucking in her grandchild, Julia kissed her forehead and brushed Abigail's long black curls with her fingers.

"Grandma?"

"Yes dear?"

"Did papa and Uncle Sparda really seal away all the angels and demons?"

Julia took a moment to answer her. "Well… no my dear they did not. There are still demons and other monsters roaming the earth."

Abby gave her grandmother a puzzled look. "What about the angels? Are there not any on earth?" Julia shook her head, "I do not know my dear. Angels are fickle beings, but I _do_ know that they do not like to interfere with the affairs of mortals." Nor do they particularly _like_ them too. But Julia would keep that to herself for now, she wouldn't want to be the one to tell Abby that news after all.

Abigail frowned at that. If monsters and demons were still around, then shouldn't there be more angels around too? Then again… it's not like Abby's seen any for herself, nor demonic monsters for that matter. Her parents always did shelter her from the rest of the world. In fact, the only time she's left her home was when her and her family went to visit Walachia or Dante and Vergil at their home on Morris Island! Also, from what her papa and mama told her, demons hate their family and Uncle Sparda's for sealing them away. Did that mean that the angels hated them too?

Her grandma's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Alright. Off to sleep with you, my dear. You have a big day tomorrow. After all, you are going to start practicing magic with your mother and father!"

A wide grin split Abby's face—her worries on the previous matter already forgotten—tomorrow she was going to do actual spell casting! Her parents promised her that they would teach after she turned four. No more would there be anymore accidental magic! No more would there be any explosions in her face and accidentally making people turn purple (the look of outrage and shock on Vergil's face was something she would never forget).

Giggling she bid her grandmother goodnight, "Night night grandma."

"Goodnight, my dear."

* * *

 _Abby_

Abby was in a bad mood.

Three hours after she started her spell casting lessons and her father had yet to show up. Her mother told her that he would be there soon he just had to talk to Uncle Sparda about some stuff. Which was fine with Abby, she knew that her father had to talk about "adult stuff" (AKA, boring stuff) with Uncle Sparda from time to time, and was willing to wait.

But waiting _three hours_ is just ridiculous!

Her papa _promised_ her that he would teach his angelic spells today. And her papa _never_ went back on his promises.

So—after hours of waiting for him to show up—Abby finished her lessons with her mother and proceeded in marching down the halls in what could be considered righteous indignation.

Dante and Vergil opted out in joining her on her "quest" saying that they would rather practice their sword fighting instead (she snorted at that, it was more like bashing each other with wooden sticks than actual fighting). But back to the point at hand, Abby was almost at the door to Uncle Sparda's study—ready to give her papa a good lecture—when she stopped dead in her tracks. Two raised voices filtered out of the door and into the hall.

"-what do you mean they are congregating, Sparda?! Why would they have any bloody reason to do so?!"

"It's exactly as I said Zadkiel!" Sparda's voice snapped. "My intel said that there are _hundreds_ of demons of all classes showing up everyday. They have already reached into the _thousands,_ gathering weapons and artifacts of power of all kinds. It is an army Zadkiel—plain and simple."

A scoff, "There is nothing 'plain and simple' about this, Sparda. Why on earth would there even be a demon army? Those demons from the war were stuck on here on earth after we sealed the gate, and they went into hiding _years_ ago. There is absolutely no reason as to _why_ they would resurface now."

All was silent after Zadkiel spoke. The silence seemed to stretch on endlessly with not even a breath to break it.

Abby didn't know what was going on. An army of demons gathering by the dozen somewhere? Them going into hiding and just now popping up everywhere? None of this made any sense! Maybe it was best if she just left. Abby wouldn't want to get in trouble by her papa and Uncle Sparda anyway.

Just as she was about to leave though, Sparda's voice cut the through the air, "I believe that I may know why they are gathering in masses. It has been sometime now, but I can feel the effects of the seal weakening."

"You don't mean-"

"Yes, Zadkiel. I believe _he_ is preparing to make his way back to the human world."

"No- that's not- it _shouldn't_ be weakening, especially not after all this time. There has be something behind this."

Sparda sighed, "I don't want to believe it anymore than you do Zadkiel, but we _cannot_ take that risk. If the seal really is weakening and _he_ is coming back then we _must_ act now."

Her father gave a long, tired exhale, "What about our families. We can't just up and leave and not expect them to worry about us. And what of the children? Abigail has only just turned four and the twins seven, they _need_ us to guide them Sparda! They are the only ones of their kinds, and if we aren't there to help them then who will?"

"We can't protect them forever Zadkiel, you know this."

"I know, I just- I don't want abandon them. Not when they are too young to truly understand what is going on."

"I know old friend, neither do I. But if it will ensure our families—and the worlds—survival, then we must do what must be done."

Abby could hear shuffling heading towards the door. Panicking, she made a break for the opposite direction—back to where her mother and Aunt Eva were—with her head spinning to what she had just heard.

Uncle Sparda and papa were leaving? Because of some magic seal and a bunch of demons? And who is this _he_ that they spoke of? Abby didn't understand any of it, she just wanted everything to be okay, and for her papa and uncle to not leave.

She could only hope that this nothing too bad and for everything would be okay again.

* * *

 _Dante_

Let it be known that Dante is not an idiot.

Sure he doesn't always remember the dates and facts of things like his brother does. But that doesn't mean he doesn't _notice_ things.

Like when his parents think that he doesn't pay attention when they are speaking in rushed and hushed tones.

Like how he doesn't notice the palpable tension in the air when all the adults are gathered in the room after speaking to one another.

Like now, for instance, on how Abby was acting weird.

Well, weirder than usual since Abby has _always_ been a weirdo.

He noticed how after she came back looking for Uncle Zadkiel she became withdrawn from him and Verge, and was sullenly picking at the grass from where she sat under the tree. He thought at first that she got in trouble, but quickly disregarded that idea when he _knew_ Uncle Zadkiel could never really be angry at her.

(His 'uncle' was a _huge_ pushover when it came to his only daughter.)

Unfortunately, he was broken out of his thoughts when the but of Vergil's practice sword hit him in the back of the head.

"Pay attention Dante! You're never going to get better if you have your head in the clouds."

Lifting himself off the ground—and spitting out a wad of dirt—Dante turned and glared at his brother, "Shut up Verge! And I am getting better, I was just distracted by something!"

A glance at the figure under the old tree told Vergil all he needed to know. "Distracted by Abby's mood is what you mean."

Scowling, Dante responded, "Come on, you have to admit that she's acting weirder than usual. Abby hardly ever gets this upset, especially when she comes over to visit."

"From what mother has told us, all females tend to be prone to mood swings from time to time. I'm pretty sure it's nothing important." Vergil glanced back to Abby's figure, then sent a smirk towards his brother, "That is, if you want to find out what's bothering your _girlfriend_ so much, then by all means, do so."

Dante rolled his eyes and sent a sneer towards his twin, "She's not my girlfriend, dumbass. She's my friend. Now come on, _en garde!_ "

They spent the rest of the afternoon sparing with each other. Eventually, Dante forgot all about Abby's mood in favor of trying to beat his brother. His efforts were in vain though—to Dante's ever growing irritation—the other half-devil bested him (again) in the end. It was around lunch time when he and Verge finally stopped, their mother's voice called out from within the house telling them to come inside and wash up.

Discarding their practice swords the twins made their way toward the house when Dante caught a figure out of the corner of his eye.

It was Abby, and while she no longer appeared to look as sullen as she did before, she did seem to be deep in thought. Dante contemplated whether or not he should approach her—his previous curiosity resurfacing—when Abby, as if sensing his eyes, looked up and saw him.

Violet and ice blue clashed with one another in a symphony of colors. While Dante would _never_ admit it out loud—even under the scrutiny of death, or worse his _mother_ —he always found Abby's eyes to be… pretty.

That did not—by any means—mean that he liked Abby _that way_. She was his best friend, plain and simple, nothing more nothing less.

"Dante?"

He was jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of his name. Blinking, he realized that Abby had called out to him. He also noticed that his brother has long since left him to head to lunch.

"Yeah?"

"You won't ever leave me, right?"

A perplexed look came across his face. Leave her? What kind of loaded question was that? What the hell was Abby talking about? Why would he even leave her? He opened his mouth to voice his questions when he stopped, the strange intensity in her eyes pinned him in place.

So, instead of voicing his thoughts, Dante just snorted and walked to where she was sitting, "I ain't going anywhere Abs. Besides, who would annoy the crap out of you if I wasn't here."

An angry flush spread across her face, "Hmph, as if I'd want a bear like _you_ annoying me all the time"

"Oh~ I'm a bear now, huh?"

"That's right you are a bear, your always rough and rude and you're totally insensitive about stuff." Despite her words, Dante could see that Abby was actually happy by what he said. His friend was always a worrywart, so whatever was worrying her was probably blown out of proportion. He'd asked about the question later though, besides it was lunch time and he was hungry.

He extended a hand out to her, "Come on it's time for lunch and mom's making pizza. And I think your mom brought strawberry sundaes for us too."

Giggling, she took his hand, "Ok. Let's go before Vergil takes all the biggest pieces."

Hand in hand, the two half-breeds made their way towards the estate. Unaware of the future that awaited them both, for soon these innocent days in the sun would be nothing more than painful memories. For fate had deigned that they take a darker, and unforgiving, path towards the future.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **First off, I would like to apologize on how long it took me to update this story. I just got really busy lately with my school work and job and had to push back the writing of this chapter further and further until I got everything done. BUT, my first semester of college is almost over so that means I will soon be able to write whenever I want! Secondly, I would like to thank all of your kind reviews on this story! Knowing that you're as excited about it as I am makes me feel really good!**

 **ALSO, for those of you that are asking, YES THIS WILL BE A CASTLEVANIA CROSSOVER! But it won't be for some time, I want to build up the relationship with Dante and Abby before I move on to the main story (there will be some cameos though). Don't worry though, I won't spend forever on their childhoods and teenage years, just enough for them to have an actual backstory.**

 **ALSO, this story will take place in the 3rd Devil May Cry game and head on until 5 (and beyond if they make more DMC games). Since that game starts with Dante's start to becoming our favorite badass devil hunter. This story is only the first in what I call the " _Belmont Chronicles_ " (also cross posted on ao3 if you prefer that site). So there WILL be sequels! **

**Now that I have answered your questions… READ SOME FUN FACTS!**

 **1.) Abby's main style of fighting will be spell casting (kinda like a sorceress). She'll have her angelic powers and stuff, but I felt that it would be better to have a character who's main weapon isn't a gun or sword (since there are already so many).**

 **2.) This is a SLOW BURN, so there won't be any sexiness and the like with these two idiots for a looooonnnngggg time.**

 **3.). I have made deep and intensive research on the Devil May Cry timeline (Since not knowing really pisses me off). So in terms of age, I read somewhere that Dante was to be 45 in the year 2018 so that would make him born in the early '70s. So, in order of birth date and age:**

 **Dante - born 1973 on Halloween (yes I decided on that specific date, no I do not care if you don't like it.) As of this chapter, 7 years of age.**

 **Vergil - They are twins, enough said.**

 **Abby - born 1976 on March 19 (beginning of spring equinox). As of this chapter, 4 years of age.**

 **Eva - born 1952. As of this chapter, 28 years of age**

 **Sophie (Abby's mom) - born 1954. As of this chapter, 26 years of age**

 **Sparda and Zadkiel - born 1000 BCE (As of 3,000 years ago today since Sparda ruled the human world for two thousand years. I'm guessing he had to already be at least a thousand by then.) As of this chapter 3,000+.**

 **4.) The date of the timeline in this chapter is 1980.**

 **I will probably do other crossovers with this story in the future if I feel like it. Won't be for awhile though. In the mean time, Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and let me know what you guys think. Also let me know how you like Dante's point of view. I know it wasn't the Badass devil hunter that we know, but keep in mind that he is still a child here and is quite happy in his life (that will soon change though). So just please let me know if you found him in character or not. Thanks!**


End file.
